Notando
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Años después de que Shinji ha sido reintegrado como capitán de la Quinta Brigada, que no podían dejar de notar la diferencia entre la chica que le pidió que fuera su Vice-capitán y la mujer que es ahora su Vice-Capitán ...
1. A través de sus ojos

Advierto que este fic no lo he hecho yo. Lo he traducido al español porque es una historia que me ha encantado y desee compartirla. Colocare los datos al autor correspondiente de la historia. Si desean pueden verificarlo. No quiero tener ningún inconveniente.

 **Datos**

Autor: Illustrado

FF Id: 4244241

Titulo del fic: Noticing

Titulo del capitulo: Seeing through his eyes...

Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Honestamente, me ha gustado mucho esta pareja desde que Hirako se convirtio en el taichou de la 5, ...(perdon por el spoiler) XDDD sigo siendo fan de HitsuHina y HiraHiyo como siempre. Me gusto la idea de ver algo diferente, siendo muy sincera siempre lo mismo me cansa xD... Asi que por eso me dispuse a traducir la historia. Espero que la disfruten :)

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A través de sus ojos**

¿Cuándo creció?

Todavía recuerdo el día en que Yamamoto-Sotaicho me ha reinstalado como capitán de la quinta brigada. Ella era pequeña...ella apenas llegaba a mi pecho. La chica entonces era un lio. Ella siempre tartamudeaba cuando hablaba y apenas al comenzar una conversación, si no es necesario también. Sus ojos eran abatidos...sin ver...

Pero ahora...

"Ya he terminado por hoy, Taicho! acabo de terminar mis papeles...Voy a tener que enviarlos mañana por la mañana a 1er escuadrón." Dijo sin mirarme su anteción estaba en los documentos que tenia sobre su mano derecha. Ella analiza los documentos antes de colocarlos sobre los demás.

Ella no es una mujer alta, ni es pequeña. Durante los últimos años, se ha añadido unos centímetros a su altura... ahora, está justo debajo de mis ojos...su pelo, que había cortado después del fiasco de Aizen, una vez más había crecido mucho. Ella lo ata con una sencilla cola de caballo con varios mechones que enmarcan el lado de su delicado rostro. Sus ojos que mantenian demasiada inocencia cuando era joven, ahora se refleja la experiencia y la madurez...

Ya estaba fuera de mis pensamientos cuando vi que obtenido otro documento de su cajón antes de acercarse a mi mesa. Se detuvo a mi lado derecho y luego se coloca al lado de los documentos que estoy leyendo... o más bien finjo leer.

"Bueno...es una buena cosa que no pasara este mes... o, al contrario, Ise-Kyouraku Fukutaicho me va regañar otra vez...diciendo algo como " _Son los deberes de un teniente contralar los gastos de su capitán_ " o algo así...yo creo que se basa en la experiencia... " Dijo. Luego puso su mano derecha sobre mi escritorio mientras que la otra la coloco sobre la parte posterior de la silla, ella se inclinó más cerca para leer los documentos sobre mi hombro. Tal proximidad, prácticamente pude sentir las curvas de su cuerpo.

Recuerdo... ella solía tener el pecho plano y el cuerpo recto. Pero ahora, sus pechos, aunque no tan grandes como los de Rangiku-chan o Orihime-chan, son lo suficientemente grandes para llenar la mano de un hombre. Su cuerpo se ha llenado en los lugares correctos. Pechos, pequeña cintura y tracero redondo...

" _Ella estará bastante deliciosa...eso es seguro_ " Dijo mi hueco, sonriendo con locura en mi mente.

Lo obligué a callar, pero eso lo hizo reír aun más hasta que decidí ignorar al bastardo.

Mire el documento que presentó, fingiendo escuchar mientras ella seguía hablando y apuntando varios datos escritos en él.

"Capitán...¿Te sientes bien?" Ella pregunto. Podría haber notado que mi mente no esta conectada a lo que dice. Ella se acercó más, su rostro esta a solo centimetros del mío, ella me miró a los ojos. Puedo oler el aroma de lavanda de su cabello y sentir el calor de su aliento. "Has estado muy callado en estos días...estoy empezando a preocuparme..." añadió con una ligera mueca "¿Sabes si tal vez te has golpeado la cabeza o algo...?" preguntó con humor en su tono que se refleja en sus ojos.

"Solo trataba de averiguar algo, chica estúpida..." murmuré, tratando de actuar como hago a menudo a su alrededor. Cogí el documento que se coloco en mi escritorio antes de decir: "Pensé que estabá hecho por hoy...¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más y me dejas trabajar...?"

"Lo que tú digas, viejo...", dijo con una sonrisa antes de que ella regrese a su escritorio. Hemos estado haciendo estas bromas durante años. Yo la llamaría "chica estupida" o "niña idiota" por cualquier razón que se me ocurre y ella me llama "viejo". Yo estaba un poco sorprendido la primera vez que me llamó "Hombre viejo"...pero me lo dijo justo cuando yo la seguía llamando chica estúpida o tonta...

Cogió su bolso, luego se coloco algunas de sus cosas en el antes de caminar hacía la puerta. "Adios Taicho! nos vemos esta noche!" gritó.

"¿Esta noche?" le pregunte, no recuerdo ninguna cita para esta noche.

"La fiesta de fin de año...¿Recuerdas?" ella respondió con exasperanción en su voz. "Honestamente..." ella murmuró, haciendo rodar sus ojos un poco, cuando abrió la puerta.

"Estar ahí, viejo senil...todo el mundo me molestará si no..." Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Su sonrisa. La recuerdo como tímida, si no estoy seguro. Pero esa sonrisa que me dio está lleno de burlas...

Maldita sea...estoy perdido...

Momo Hinamori

¿Sabes que me afecta de una manera?

Realmente eres una mujer ahora. No es mas una chica...


	2. Ver a través de sus ojos

Segunda parte de la historia. Esta vez esta siendo relatado por Hina-chan.

Cada día me voy enamorando más de ellos dos, espero que pronto resurjan pronto los algunos fan's.

 **Datos**

Autor: Illustrado

FF Id: 4244241

Titulo del fic: Noticing

Titulo del capitulo: Seeing through her eyes...

Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Ver a través de sus ojos...**

¿Desde cuándo me siento así hacia mi capitán? A veces lo miraba mientras trabaja en su escritorio y trabajo en el mío.

Él es guapo, eso es seguro. Y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando lo pilló a él mirándome fijamente.

"Algún problema, idiota?" - Preguntó, un poco irritado. Para algunas personas, podría ser grosero. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus maneras de estar molesto... así que en lugar de conseguir irritarme, me encuentro sonriendo a él en su lugar.

"Nada, viejo..." contestó y niego con la cabeza. Me miró durante algún tiempo antes de murmurar algo y volver a su trabajo.

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo, así, cuando sentí unos ojos que miran todos mis movimientos. Miro hacia arriba a partir de los documentos y mis ojos se encontraron. Esta vez sin embargo, era él, cuyo rostro se volvió rojo.

Le sonreí, tratando de aliviar ese momento incómodo. Pero en lugar de lo habitual "chica idiota" o "estúpida" , él aparto la mirada inmediatamente.

 _"Ahora, ¿Qué hice esta vez?"_ , pensé. ¿Podría estar intentando atraparme cuando lo miro? espero que no.

Tome el último documento. " Ya he terminado por hoy, Taicho! acabo de terminar mis papeles...Voy a tener que enviarlos mañana por la mañana a 1er escuadrón." Dije mientras miraba los informe de finanzas, una vez más antes de colocarlos sobre los otros documentos. Abrí el cajón y busque otra parte del informe, a continuación, me dirigió a su escritorio. Él esta leyendo algunos documentos, así que me puse al lado de lo que él lee.

"Bueno...es una buena cosa que no pasara este mes... o, al contrario, Ise-Kyouraku Fukutaicho me va regañar otra vez...diciendo algo como " _Son los deberes de un teniente controlar los gastos de su capitán_ " o algo así...yo creo que se basa en la experiencia..." empeze mientras miraba el informe financiero. "Solo pasamos un 95% del presupuesto asignado, que es realmente sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que usted compró varios juegos de ropa en el mundo real...otra vez..." añadí, esperando una réplica de él como siempre hace.

Me sorprendió un poco después, cuando él no respondió de nuevo. Ahora que pienso de ello, él estuvo un poco tranquilo en estos días.

"Capitán...¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunté mientras me inclino más cerca de él, y lo miro a los ojos. Su cara tiene un poco de rubor, y pensé que tal vez no se sentia bien, lo que me había empezado a preocupar.

"Has estado muy callado en estos días...estoy empezando a preocuparme...", Le dije "¿Sabes si tal vez te has golpeado la cabeza o algo...?" añadí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Solo trataba de averiguar algo, chica estúpida..." , murmuró mientras recogía el documento que coloqué sobre la mesa y lo leía mas de cerca. "Pensé que estabá hecho por hoy...¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más y me dejas trabajar...?"

Ese es el capitán lo sé...me reí un poco "Lo que tú digas, viejo..."

Entonces fui a arreglas mis cosas en mi bolsa. Incluso sin mirar a su dirección, puedo sentir sus ojos en mí otra vez, lo que me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa.

"Adiós Taicho! nos vemos esta noche!" grité mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Esta noche?" - preguntó, mirándome perplejo.

"La fiesta de fin de año...¿Recuerdas?" le respondí, exasperada. "Honestamente...Estar ahí, viejo senil...todo el mundo me molestará si no..." Dije con una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina.

" _Nos vemos más tarde, mi Taicho..._ "

Shinji Hirako...

Me cambio profundamente...

Tú me enseñaste a ponerse de pie después de una caída...

Usted me enseñó a ser fuerte...cómo luchar...

Soy lo que soy ahora por ti...

* * *

Bueno continuara en el siguiente nos vemos! XD


	3. La intromisión de Rangiku

Bueno, aquí subo la continuación de la historia. Realmente leyendo devuelta esta historia hace que me enamore más de esta pareja T_T ...lastima que son muy pocos los fanaticos de ellos. De todos modos sigo siendo fan del HiraHiyo y HitsuHina jeje

Bueno espero que disfruten de la lectura. :)

Autor: Illustrado

F.F ID: 4244241

Titulo de la historia: Noticing

Titulo del capitulo: Rangiku's meddling...

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapters 3: La intromisión de Rangiku...**

"Estamos llegando muy tarde Rangiku-san!" Momo se quejo mientras caminaban hacia el cuartel de la sexta división.

"Estamos llegando elegantemente tarde, querida..." comento Rangiku, que parecía despreocupada, mientras miraba a Momo. "Realmente te ves hermosa con ese kimono...mi obra es tan perfecta!" añadió alegremente.

"Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir vestidas asi para la ocasión...solíamos asistir a las fiestas con nuestros uniformes shinigami!" Momo dijo con exasperación desde que paso las últimas tres horas de espera con Rangiku para terminar de alterar su kimono para que sea 'sexy', como la mujer problematica sugirió. Rangiku corto la pieza de vestir más costa de manera que cuando Momo se lo puso, apenas cubría la mitad de sus piernas.

"Pero en esta ocasión es muy especial, ya que vas a perder tu virginidad esta noche!" Rangiku dijo por accidente en una forma como hablar sobre eso.

"¿VOY A QUÉ?!" exclamó Momo, parando de repente y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¿No crees que yo no he notado como tu y Hirako-Taicho se miran el uno al otro? Ambos prácticamente se desnudan entre sí con sus ojos!" Rangiku dijo mientras se detuvo delante de Momo con ambas manos en sus caderas. "Así que estaba pensando...¿Por qué no hacerlo de verdad?!" Chilló con ambas manos juntas justo antes de saltar hacia Momo y aplastando la cara de su amiga en su pecho.

"Pero Rangiku-san! tu podrías estar equivocada...el hombre ni siquiera me quiere de esa manera! Para sus ojos no soy más que una niña idiota!" Momo señaló desesperadamente mientras empujaba a Rangiku para liberarse de su infame 'abrazo'.

"Conozco a los hombres querida...y la forma en que te mira...sólo espera que te devorara..." Rangiku rió mientras agarraba de la muñeca de Momo dirigiéndose rápido hacia el lugar de la fiesta.

"No creo que valla a la fiesta después de todo...me siento un poco enferma..." Dijo Momo cuando finalmente llegaron al frente del cuartel de la sexta división. Ella estuvo a punto de irse cuando Rangiku la agarró de la muñeca otra vez.

"Oh no, tú no cariño ya tuve demasiados problemas para esto... hasta le pedí a Hisagi y Kira que me ayuden en esta misión..." Dijo en un tono serio.

"Y esa misión es...?" Momo le preguntó, ella estaba segura de que no le gustaría la respuesta de Rangiku.

"Para ayudarte a ir a la cama con tu capitán, por supuesto!"

"Rangiku-san!" ella gritó cuando Matsumoto la arrastró hacia a dentro de los cuarteles.

Todo estaba organizado en el jardín del sexto escuadrón. Las tablas se colocaron bajo los árboles y cerca del estanque Koi. La comida y las bebidas se sirvian en una mesa larga a un lado del jardín, mientras en el otro lado, una banda tocaba música en vivo, una multitud ruidosa estaban cantando y bailando. Momo se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos ya estaban ebrios.

Momo miró a su alrededor y vio que en una de las mesas estaban sus amigas de la asociación de mujeres. Ellos también estaban vestidas de kimonos para la ocasión y ella tenia la sensación de que Rangiku tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Ambas se acercaron a la mesa Rangiku siguia arrastrando a Momo de la muñeca.

"Ambas llegan tarde!" pensamos que no iban a venir y Momo se había acobardado!" Dijo Nanao, con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba a saludar a ambas. Ella ahora esta casada con el capitán y comandante Kyouraku y estaba embarazada de 7 meses de su primer hijo. Moverse parece una tarea difícil para ella por el hecho que se sento de inmediato.

Al lado de Nanao, que al igual que ella estaba embarazada, estaba Orihime. Ella está casada con Ukitake, el capitán de Decimotercera división y el mejor amigo del capitán comandante Kyouraku. Ya que sus maridos eran muy amigos, ambas mujeres se volvieron muy cercanas.

 _"Acobardado? ¿Podría ser que estan involucradas también? debería haberlo sabido.."_ Momo pensó con un suspiro.

"Por supuesto que no! ¿No puedes ver la emoción que tengo?" exclamo Rangiku mientras empujaba a Momo para sentarse en una silla cerca de Nanao. Momo se limitó a reír nerviosamente, pensando en maneras de escapar.

"¿Cuál es la situación aquí? ¿Dónde está el caballero de armadura brillante?" Rangiku pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor, en busca del capitán de Momo.

"Caballero de armadura brillante? ¿No deberías ser el shinigami de haori blanco?" Nanao comentó, mirando a Momo burlonamente que se puso roja mientras los otros que estaban en la mesa se rieron.

"Ahí está..." Respondió Orihime con entusiasmos mientras miraba una mesa a su lado más a la derecha.

Momo siguió la mirada de Orihime , y era cierto, su capitán estaba sentado en una mesa con los capitanes Kyouraku, Ukitake. Muguruma, Aikawa y Otoribashi. Miro hacia su mesa también y notó que sus amigos lo están mirando ya que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Momo le sonrió disculpándose y él podía entender lo que ella intentaba transmitirle porque él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no pasó por desapercibido por sus amigos.

"Kyaaah! eso es tan dulce! se entienden el uno del otro sin una sola palabra...! sus corazones están realmente en sintonía!" Dijo Kiyone y los demás gritaron de alegría por el intercambio entre Momo y su capitán.

Momo sólo rió de las "locuras" de sus amigos. " _Ellos realmente le dan sentido a todo..._ " pensó mientras sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

"Vamos Momo! Vamos a ellos Kira y Hisagi!" Rangiku dijo de pronto, y una vez más, se encontraba arrastrando a la joven y caminando a través de la multitud de gente bailando cerca de la banda de juego.

El tercer escuadrón y el noveno estaban viendo a la gente bailando cerca de ellos, y por lo que parece ambos parecen pasarla bien.

"Hey! Rangiku-san...Momo-san...están las dos tan hermosas esta noche..." dijo Kira mientras se acerco por detrás de ellas y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

Ambos hombres están de pie apenas y Kira hablaba con torpeza.

"Hola, mi amor...te vez realmente deliciosa para viola..." Hisagi dijo y coloco un brazo alrededor del hombro de Momo antes de mover lentamente su mano hasta la cintura, por lo que Momo incapaz de moverse quedo en estado de shock.

Al ver su rostro sorprendido, Kira se acerco a ella, y luego le susurró al oído, "Te tengo Hinamori-chan!" tanto él como Hisagi rió con fuerza, haciendo que Momo suspiré de alivio.

"Ustedes son dos idiotas..." murmuró mientras le dio codazos a Hisagi para que retirase la mano de su cintura. Ella también se rió de su broma.

"Bueno, Rangiku-san nos pidió que te ayudemos con una misión...algo sobre capturar la atención del capitán o algo asi..." dijo Hisagi después que calmo su risa. "No es que necesitas mucha ayuda de todos modos..." murmuró cuando sintió, más bien que vio a alguien mirándolo.

"No puedo creer que la ayudaras con esta idea estúpida..." murmuró Momo.

"Bueno... amor libre para toda una semana! y en realidad no es tan malo...simplemente tenemos que llamar la atención de Hirako-Taicho..." Kira arrastro con las palabras. "Ya vuelvo chicos...solo tengo que decirles algo a los hombres de allí...mantente entretenida con Hisagi.. vengo más tarde" Dijo mientras hace su camino cruzando por las mesas de los oficiales del tercer escuadrón.

"¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutas de la fiesta conmigo? Vamos...! únete a ellos " Hisagi dijo, gesticulando a algunas parejas bailando.

"No creo que sinceramente sea una buena idea..." dijo Momo en voz baja, cuando Hisagi la tomo de la mano, tirando de ella a su dirección.

Se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de que su capitán no estuviera viendo todo esto, solo para encontrarse con su intensa y furiosa mirada. Estaba a punto de decirle a Hisagi que se detenga con lo que pretendían ya que ella sintió que se fue de las manos. Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que ella estaba en los brazos de Kira, él la beso delante de su compañero shinigami...delante de su capitán.

La multitud entró en frenesí al ver al vice-capitanes de la 3ra y 5ta división besándose.

La gente dejó de bailar. E incluso la banda dejó de tocar.

Momo oyó los ovaciones y gritos a su alrededor mientras empujaba a Kira lejos...Nada de eso importaba, solo miraba el asiento vació de su capitán.

* * *

Bien, no tardaré en subir la continuación, solo me lleva unas horas la traducción. Espero que lo hayan disfrutando como yo lo disfrute. ^_^

Por cierto, en este capitulo me ha causado mucha gracia Hisagi y Kira, es obvio que estaban "entonados" con el elixir de la vida(?) Okno.. xD también me sorprendió lo de inoue xD en fin, quizás a ustedes les parezca loco al igual que a mi jejeje


	4. Esperando por ella

Cuarta parte de la historia. Como se le podría decir o llamar a esta pareja HiraHina, ShinHina o ShinMomo? xD bueno yo creo que de ese modo le llamarían algunos fans (como yo). Si leyeron el capitulo anterior ame la reacción de Hirako, para mi es genial este personaje, por lo que es mi favorito en Bleach (que tendrá que ver) xD . Jejeje... en fin vamos con los datos y la historia.

Bueno este capitulo es visto por parte de Hirako-kun , espero que lo disfruten! ~

 **Datos**

Autor: Illustrado

FF Id: 4244241

Titulo del fic: Noticing

Titulo del capitulo: Waiting for her...

Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Esperando por ella...**

Unos treinta minutos antes...

 _"Ella me dijo que asistiera a esta estúpida fiesta, pero ella aún no esta aquí ...de todos modos ¿Dónde diablos esta ella?..."_ pensó Shinji mientras buscaba por los al rededores a su vice-capitán.

"Ella todavía no está aquí..." Dijo Love con una sonrisa sabiendo que Shinji estaba buscando alguien por que miraba alrededor de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué? no es como si la estuviera buscando a ella ni nada..." Shinji comentó despreocupadamente.

"Momo-chan es toda una mujer ahora, ...ella tiene muchos admiradores en cada división de hecho..." Añadio Rose. "Ella incluso inspiro mi música cuando pasaba por mi alrededor..."

"Buuzz, Rose..." Dijo Shinji con voz irritada.

"Hey, hey! no es necesario ser impetuoso Shinji-kun... simplemente disfruta de la fiesta" Kyouraki dijo mientras tomo un sorbo de sake. "De todos modos, ¿Cual es el problema? Has Estado de mal humor desde que llegaste..." preguntó.

"Nada, de verdad...estoy cansado y no estoy de animos..." Shinji respondió antes de beber un sorbo de alcohol.

"Tómalo con calma..." dijo Ukitake. "Si te emborrachas, no vas a poder ver los fuegos artificiales...he oído que Kukaku puso un esfuerzo extra para el show de esta noche..."

"Estoy bien Ukitake-san..." dijo Shinji cuando volvió a llenar su taza de sake mientras los otros se miraban.

Entonces Love penso en algo para irritar aún más a Shinji. "¿Es nuestra hermosa Momo-chan?" -Preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Shinji con su cara seria.

Shinji se dio vuelta de inmediato de su asiento, derramando el sake como resultado, y sólo para darse cuenta de que Love le acabo de tomar el pelo. Maldijo en silencio a Love, mientras se reian con Rose y Kensei. Incluso Kyouraku y Ukitake se reían.

"Hombre...nunca me imagine el día que te gustara ella! ¿Ha sido golpeado duro, eh?" Dijo Love mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando ...?" Shinji pregunto con la misma voz irritada.

"Realmente no te culpo...ella a crecido..." Dijo Kyouraku serio. "Ella ha creido y es una mujer fuerte y hermosa también..."

Shinji quedo en silencio por un tiempo, girando el contenido de su taza de sake, antes de hablar en serio. "Ella era una chica torpe antes...ni si quiera podiamos tener una conversacion decente porque siempre tropezaba sus palabras...de repente entonces ... antes de que me diera cuenta... Aquí vino una crecida hermosa, fuerte y segura mujer que puede poner en mi lugar palabras sencillas..."

Shinji dejo boquiabiertos a Love, Rose y Kensei. Love sabia hace tiempo que a Shinji le gustaba Momo. Él lo sabia incluso antes de que Shinji se diese cuenta de ello. Pero lo que no esperaba era la seriedad de su amigo con respecto a la chica. Rose, que estaba sentado al lado de Love, dio un silbido y luego negó con la cabeza completamente en shock mientras que Kensei solo suspiró pesadamente.

"Bueno...supongo que fue como Nanao-chan y yo...o Juchiro y Orihime...tu has tenido un duro golpe, incluso antes de que te des cuenta..." dijo Kyouraku con una risita.

Shinji no contesto, pero siguió mirando a su taza de sake mientras giraba su contenido.

"Entonces, ¿qué estas planeando hacer ? ella realmente tiene muchos admiradores...y puedo decir incluso que mi fukutaicho y Rose estan bastante muertos por ella..." comento Kensei con una sonrisa.

"Al diablo con ellos... Ella es mia... aunque ella no lo sabe todavía... " Dije inmediatamente Shinji, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire como suele hacer. Sus amigos sólo negaron con la cabeza derrotados, pensando que Shinji puede ser un palo de golf a veces...

"Creo que sería mejor si se lo haces saber, Shinji-kun...y mejor si lo acepta" comentó Ukitake.

"Bueno...hablando del tu ángel...ella esta aquí…" Rose dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Momo con algunas oficiales mujeres charlando alegremente.

"Deja de tirar mi pierna, Rose!", dijo Shinji antes de llenar su taza de sake y beber de una sola vez.

"Ella realmente está aquí, Shinji...y maldita sea...ella esta muy sexy con ese kimono" Dijo Kensei con admiración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shinji miro hacia donde estaban y era bastante cierto, su vice-capitán estaba allí, se veia más bella y sexy con ese kimono azul. _"Ella nunca llevo algo así antes...probablemente sus amigas le dieron la idea..."_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de sus amigos mirando extrañamente.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella. Ella está sonriendo, un poco con vergüenza, casi pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de sus amigos y sintió ganas de sonreír también. Tenía que mirar hacía otro lado, cuando oyó el comentario de Kensei que él actuaba como un 'adolecente enamorado'

"Lo que sea, idiota..." Shinji murmuró mientras miraba a Kensei. El otro simplemente sonrio de triunfo.

"Pero no vas a ir con ella esta noche?" pregunto Love, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

" Cállate, pervertido! No necesito que me digan que hacer!" Shinji miró , pero sus amigos lo miraban burlonamente.

"El amor es verdadero... los ojos de los hombres están en su fukutaicho...y parece que sus compañeros fukutaicho están haciendo sus movimientos sobre ella...así que mejor acercate ya..." dijo Rose mientras miraba a Momo acompañada por Hisagi y Kira. Cuando vio a Rangiku dejando a Momo con dichos vice-capitanes, sabía que Rangiku está planeando algo. _"probablemente quiere llamar la atención de Shinji...solo espero que no se valla ser las manos..."_ pensó.

Shinji siguio la mirada de Rose y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre, la mano de Hisagi en la pequeña cintura de Momo. Entonces Kira se agacho ligeramente y le susurró algo al oído, luego los tres rieron. Momo le dio ligeros codazos a Hisagi y esa acción parecia un coqueteo de parte de ella. Los miró de cerca, casi sin parpadear. Seguro que no le gusta nada la forma en que los dos actuan alrededor de Momo. Ni siquiera respondió cuando Kyouraku y Ukitake le dijuerón algo. Él se limitó a ellos con ira al pensar en maneras de mutilar a los dos vice-capitanes sin que los demas sepan quien lo hizo. _"Que tornillo! Dejalo que todos sepan si estan tocando a nuestra Momo..."_ \- Dijo su hueco. Por algún tiempo su hueco lo estuvo molestando con ir a la cama con ella. _"Callate!"_ pensó Shinji mientras su hueco parecia mirar a Momo lascivamente.

Shinji obligó a su hueco comportarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que Momo, Hisagi y Kira acababan de salir. Entonces Hisagi agarró la mano de Momo, tirando de ella hacia la gente bailando, el acto que hace a Shinji querer tomar las armas de su cuerpo. Momo se dio cuenta de la escena que estabán haciendo se ve incomoda e incluso hasta parece estremecerse ligeramente cuando se encontró con su mirada. Entonces cuando él pensaba que no podía ser peor, apareció Kira de nuevo, tirando a Momo de Hisagi en sus brazos antes de besarla.

La multitud entró en frenesí con sus gritos y aplausos cuando vieron a los dos ofiliales de alto rango besandose. El ruido ensordecedor y Shinji no podía soportarlo más. No puede confiar en sí mismo en este momento para no matar al hombre. Su hueco interior queria la sangre del hombre. Y antes de que su hueco pueda asumir plenamente, dejó el lugar para refrescar la cabeza.

"Maldición..." Rose murmuró antes de darse cuenta de que Shinji se ha marchado ya. Se puso de pie para seguirlo solo para ser jalado a su lugar por Kyouraku.

"Que sea así..." dijo con seriedad.

"Esto es algo que tiene que averiguar por si mismo..." comento Ukitake antes de tomar un sorbo de sake luego para ofrecerselo a Rose.

"Tiene razón..." dijo Rose con un suspiro mientras volvio a llenar su copa antes de tomar asiento. "Asi era la forma en que, Kyouraku y Nanao se llevavan antes.."

"O Juushiro e Inoue...eso creo un montón de problemas ..." añadio Kyouraku con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo que se limitó a sonreír.

"Pero no tan grande como Zaraki y Retsu-san..." Dijo Love escalcado ante la idea.

"El tiempo está cambiando seguro...era raro que un capitán y un teniente o incluso un oficial tener sus propias familias antes...sólo los shinigamis pertenecientes a altos rangos nobles podian tener un heredero o dos..." dijo Kyouraku, mirando a su mujer embarazada, Nanao Ise Kyouraku amorosamente a través de la habitación donde ella estaba con las demas oficiales hablando del evento de la noche por lo que parece.

"Tienes razón..." Ukitake acordó como él miro a su mujer, Orihime Inoue-Ukitake. _"Solo espero que los dos tomén la decisión correcta..."_ pensó.

* * *

Este episodio lo ameeee en verdad de hecho me hizo recordar a mis momento de juventud (? xD ok sigo siendo joven aún (¬¬) Pero en este caso me he puesto en lugar de Hirako, enamorada , era yo quien veía a la persona que me gustaba con otra(s) mujeres T-T ... pero recordarlo me hace sentir bien, no se porque, es raro...creo que necesito visitar a un psicologo? XD okno!. Por eso ame este capitulo en verdad, creo que a muchos lectores les abra pasado algo parecido, en un baile o fiesta u_u ... Quien no tuvo ganas de reventar a aquella persona que estaba con la persona que te gustaba …pero nunca lo hice XD

Otro tema, si adoro a Hirako cada vez más...Tite Kubo no lo hace a parecer mucho ¬¬* espero que pronto vuelta aparecer T-T

 **Bordebergia** : Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu comentario! :) Desde un principio también tuve esa reacción que tú, pero al final me termine de enamorar de ellos dos. Y he visto que ya tienen fans ellos dos, eso me sorprendio o.o ... Me gustan las conbinaciones raras, así que choca los 5 conmigo! Visite tu perfil por cierto coincido contigo, me gusta la pareja Yachiru & Hitsugaya tmb! ...a Matsumoto & Byakuya, nunca me lo abría imaginado pero de verdad harían una pareja genial! voy a shippear con ellos . Yo creo que Rukia le rogo a llantos a su hermano para hacer la fiesta allí, eso es lo que se me ocurre xD

y si el hueco de Shinji es muy pesado, no lo deja en paz XDD

Jajaja Shunsui si es todo un loquillo... cierto xD Bueno, a medida que valla traduciendo espero ver más parejas nuevas. Aún me falta un par de capitulos. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	5. Tratando de agradarle

Bueno, estoy tratando de terminarlo lo antes posible a esta traducción. Aquí el capitulo cinto! Yo espero que lo disfruten.

 **Datos**

Autor: Illustrado

FF Id: 4244241

Titulo del fic: Noticing

Titulo del capitulo: Trying to please him...

Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Tratando de agradarle...**

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí...Taicho..." Dijo Momo, jadeando al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento de la 5ta división... o más bien lo que quedo de ella. Los cráteres se encontraban dispersados por la zona y los árboles sobre el suelo.

Shinji estaba en el medio, con su zanpakutou en su mano derecha. Él estaba jadeando, ya se había quitado un poco su ira.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, eh? ¿No deberías estar en esa estúpida fiesta, disfrutando de tu tiempo con Kira? ¿O quizás Hisagi?" -pregunto en voz baja, lo que reflejo sus emociones. Momo se estremeció, ella nunca había visto a su capitán en ese estado antes.

"Lo he seguido de inmediato cuando se fue... no quiero que se valla en medio de la fiesta..." Dijo Momo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Él estaba callado la miraba intensamente, y claramente controlando sus emociones furiosas.

"Lo siento, si te fallé actuando indebidamente...todo esto fue un pretexto... fue idea de Rangiku-san... les pidió ayuda a Hisagi y Kira para ponerlo a usted celoso o algo ..." dijo suavemente casi que Shinji no lo oyó.

"Bien, estoy celoso! ¿Estas feliz ahora? estas haciendo un tonto de mí!" Shinji acusó furiosamente, casi gritándole a ella. Se dio la vuelta ya a punto de irse cuando Momo apareció de repente a su lado y lo tomo de la muñeca para detenerlo.

"De todos modos por qué tendrías que estar celoso?" -Preguntó ella, con su voz frustrada por los acontecimientos de la noche. Ella no imagino que terminaría así.

"Me estás preguntado por qué estoy celoso? realmente eres una idiota..." dijo Shinji, cuando él libero su mano del agarré y se volvió para irse de nuevo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?, siempre me llamas así..."Momo dijo, su voz era temblorosa ya que trataba de no llorar. Lo último que quería era llorar delante de su capitán.

Shinji detuvo su camino y la miró, su ira se desvaneció de inmediato cuando vio su rostro.

"No tengo la belleza de Inoue-san o Rangiku-san... o la inteligencia de Nanao-san. Solo soy una niña normal, una chica que confía fácilmente y profundamente... " dejó de hablar mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

"Entonces has venido ...usted me enseñó tantas cosas... como ponerme de pie...ser fuerte... a pelear. Me he convertido en una mejor shinigami gracias a ti. Me he convertido en una mejor persona por ti...pero...Y-yo no se que más hacer para que usted me vea diferente y que no sea una 'chica idiota'... Lo siento" dijo en voz baja antes de dejar a Shinji conmocionado.

"Momo..." dijo suavemente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

OMG…. Odio ver llorar a Hinamori T_T ... eso me recuerda ...que triste... era cuando el chico que te gustaba se iba de la fiesta antes que tú D:! ¿Nunca les ha pasado? … a mi si ... y ya la fiesta dejaba de ser divertida para mi xD ...Casí que puedo sentir lo que siente Momo-chan! me dieron ganas de llorar al verla asi T_T jajaja eso lo de explore tambien estuvo bueno XDDD Este capitulo fue muy corto! así que lo termine rápido por suerte! bueno ~

bye byeee ~

 **Bordebergia Hola! gracias por esperar y leer la historia. Bueno si tengo planeado escribir un fic sobre ellos dos. O bien puedo traer un fic al español también -siento que ya estoy cayendo al lado oscuro jajaja- XD... Tenlo por seguro que seguiré tu fic y seré la primera en dejarte un review! (si no me gana alguien XD) pero lo estaré esperando con ansias! ;) . Bueno, en mi caso cuando vi la serie, Hitsugaya y Yachiru me parecian una linda pareja, y me re gustaban juntos (y hasta el día de hoy me gustan.) luego conoci el histuhina y me gusto (me sigue gustando pero ya no tanto como antes. me he cansado un poco del hitsuhina para ser honesta xD) ...ahora estas influenciando en mi y me esta gustando el Bya/Ran! (Eso me recuerda que tengo que modificar mi perfil con las parejas XD)**

 **Hiramori, adoro como suena *-* no se me había ocurrido ese nombre para ellos queda genial! Por cierto, con Tite, yo espero lo mismo... se le da por matar personajes... ya mato a 3 que me gustaban (no eran favoritos) pero si me gustaban u.u ... Me encanta el personaje de Ukki, yo espero lo mismo que tu! T_T De verdad me has hecho reír con ese dialogo entre Hirako y su hollow, es muy gracioso creo que eso sucedería XDDDD Buenos nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! gracias por leer! Bye ~ ^-^**


	6. Haciéndola su mujer

Hi!~ Hola a todos! bueno aquí el 6 capitulo! el 5 fue muy corto en verdad, me dio pena mi querida Momo T.T  
 **ADVIERTO! ADVIERTO! LEMON! o_O!** este capitulo contiene fuertes escenas **lemon**! asi que no se quejen luego ... De verdad lo digo que **lemon** que hay es muy muy fuerte e/e... al traducirlo hizo que me sonrojara XDDDD no se si debo colocar Rating en M ... XD

 **Datos**  
Autor: Illustrado  
FF Id: 4244241  
Titulo del fic: Noticing  
Titulo del capitulo: Making her his woman...  
Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Haciéndola su mujer...**

Había pasado una hora y Shinji se encontró en los cuarteles delante de la habitación de su vice-capitana. La oyó sollozar y él contemplaba la posibilidad de si hablar con ella o no. Al final, él se quedó allí, delante de su puerta hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

 _"Ella debe haberse calmado... Al juzgar por la forma que ella salió a su cuarto, no pudo haber bloqueado la puerta del todo..."_ pensó cuando finalmente decidió ver como estaba.

Trató de abrir la puerta, y era cierto, que no estaba bloqueada como él lo esperaba. Luego caminó lentamente hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Trató de ajustar sus ojos en la oscuridad del cuarto, solo la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de una sola ventana. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba durmiendo en un futon en una esquina .

Shinji no estaba seguro si era una buena idea acercarse a ella en ese momento que estaba durmiendo. Ir a una habitación sin su permiso era un delito grave. Pero él tenia que verla.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta lentamente en su sueño, los rayos de la luna iluminaban su rostro. Shinji respiró hondo. Al igual que un hombre poseído , caminó en silencio y se arrodilló al lado de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba un poco despeinado y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, aun así para Shinji, ella es perfecta. Poco a poco, se inclinó más cerca y puso un dedo en su suave mejilla, acariciándola mientras limpiaba un rastro de lágrima.

Ella debió sentir su tacto, porque lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando al principio antes de que reconociera a la persona que estaba frente ella.

"Taicho..." dijo mientras se sentó de repente, sorprendida de que su capitán estuviera en su habitación, y ademas, a su lado mientras ella dormía.

Shinji llevo un dedo a sus labios. "Shh...a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta..." Él movió su dedo hasta su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para que pudieran verse el uno al otro a los ojos.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... no me he sentido así antes, así que no puedo decir que te amo...pero me interesas y te lo digo ahora... no quiero ver a ni un hombre acercarse a ti como yo lo hago.." dijo en voz baja antes de colocar un beso sobre un costado de su frente.

Momo no respondió inmediatamente, sorprendida, su mente es todavía confusa del sueño.

Shinji siguió dando pequeño besos en la cara de ella antes de que finalmente Momo hablo. "Bueno, yo siento lo mismo por ti. Desde hace un tiempo...pero tengo miedo..." murmuró cuando Shinji noto que apretó sus puños en su regazo.

La besó en la frente una vez más antes de pasar a besar sobre la punta de su nariz, y finalmente en los labios. Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella, cuando medio su reacción antes de decir "Yo no soy él, Momo..." refiriéndose a Aizen.

"Lo sé..." respondió ella mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos, empujando sus labios contra los suyos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sea cual sea el control que Shinji tenia, lo perdió cuando sintió los labios presionando contra los suyos. Y abrió su boca, trazando sus labios con su lengua antes de empujar para entrar en ella.

Momo abrió su boca en su embestida, gimiendo suavemente cuando su lengua se deslizó con la suya.

Al escuchar sus suaves gemidos creció aún más el deseo de Shinji mientras sus manos comenzaron a explorar su espalda. Sus labios recorrieron lentamente desde su boca hasta su cuello, dejando en ella muchas marcas para que todo el mundo sepa que ella ya había sido tomada. Su mano derecha desató el cinturón del kimono y la otra la sostenía en su lugar mientras lamia un punto sensible de su cuello. Él dejo de besarla para empujar de su kimono y poder revelar su cuerpo, alejándose un poco de ella para ver bien lo que tenia para ofrecerle. Ella llevaba ropa interior negra con encajes y mirándola supo, que los usaba para esta ocasión. Shinji sonrió antes de acercarse a ella.

"Tus pechos son más grandes de lo que pensaba..." Dijo suavemente mientras él los acariciaba a través de su sujetador, mirándola a los ojos. Momo cerró los ojos y luego hundió su cara en su pecho, avergonzada por la forma en que él la estaba mirando.

"Abre los ojos Momo... quiero que me veas darte placer... quiero que sepas que eres mía..." dijo suavemente, deslizando sus manos sobre sus pechos, luego retiro su sujetador antes de que su mano derecha se trasladara a su parte intima.

"Estas muy húmeda mi amor...¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?" -preguntó, sonriendo sensualmente, al sentir su humedad a través de la ropa interior.

"S-si..." respondió ella en un gemido cuando Shinji apretó sus dedos contra su clítoris.

Afirmó sus labios otra vez antes de empujarla suavemente contra el futón, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, Shinji explora su boca mientras su mano exploraba el centro de su parte intima.

"Vamos a quitarte esto..." Shinji dijo antes de incorporarse y quitar su ropa interior, sonriendo sensualmente otra vez mientras se lamio los labios. Luego se levantó para quitarse la ropa, arrojándolas en el suelo mientras sus ojos no la dejarón de ver.

Momo lo observó mientras se quitaba toda la ropa. Le encantaba la forma en que sus músculos se movían y señalo que aunque Shinji no era musculoso, tampoco era delgado. Miró su prominente virilidad y sintiéndose un poco valiente, ella abrió las piernas separandolas un poco, invitándolo a estar entre ellos.

"Tú eres muy bromista mi amor..." dijo antes de establecerse entre sus piernas, su cabeza estaba en su pecho, cuando comenzó a succionar su seno derecho.

Momo acuna su cabeza mientras gemía de placer. Su otra mano se movió al otro pecho mientras los masajeaba casi dolorosamente. Luego soltó el pezón de su boca y se traslado al otro pecho, succionando como un niño muerto de hambre, mientras su otra mano se dirigía a su feminidad, acariciándola suavemente.

"Taicho..." murmuró con un suspiro y le tiró ligeramente el pelo. De repente dejo de darle placer y subió su cuerpo.

"Shinji...llámame Shinji" dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla antes de besar su boca y meter lentamente dos dedos dentro de su feminidad. Ella gimió al principio, no se acostumbraba a ello. Pero pronto, como Shinji seguía moviendo sus dedos, su malestar se convirtió en placer.

Dejó de darle placer antes de soltar su boca e ir por su cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando su rostro estuvo por encima de su feminidad. Él abrió las piernas aún más separadas con ambas manos y se acercó más hasta que Momo pudo sentir su respiración y luego él dio una lamida sobre su clítoris. Observo su rostro mientras él lamia su parte mas intima, satisfecho con el hecho de que ella gemía su nombre siguió lamiendo el centro de su vagina.

"S-Shinji..." Momo gimió mientras sostenía la cabeza en su lugar mientras empujaba su cuerpo esperando una súplica silenciosa para terminar. Shinji lamió su clítoris y empujo dos dedos dentro y fuera de su vagina, y luego los introdujo en su boca.

Shinji lamió los líquidos antes de subir a su cuerpo reclamando su boca una vez mas, mientra poco a poco fue empujando su virilidad en ella. Él no se detuvo hasta que esté completamente envainó, gimiendo en voz alta ya que nunca había sentido tanto placer intenso antes. Él de ninguna manera era virgen. Pero lo que él sentía por Momo, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente, era nuevo para él.

"Eres estrecha mi amor..." Se quedó sin aliento cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Para Momo, el dolor era insoportable al principio, pero luego inmediatamente fue reemplazado por placer, ella no podía detener las embestidas y gemir su nombre. Pronto, los dos habían aprendido a llevar un ritmo más rápido tratando de llegar a su punto culminante.

"Shinji, más por favor...casi estoy..." Momo jadeó cuando Shinji siguió golpeando su punto G hasta que de repente apretó su miembro y gritó su nombre en voz alta.

"Mierda...muy bien, Momo..." Shinji gritó mientras empujaba su pene dentro y fuera de ella en una fase inestable cuando llegó al clímax. Lanzó su semilla dentro de su vientre, estremeciéndose antes de que se desplomé encima de Momo con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento y esperando que sus cuerpos se calmen. Poco a poco, Shinji movió su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado. La atrajo hacia él y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras le besaba la sien suavemente y le acariaba el pelo.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sonriendole.

"¿Hnn? ¿Qué es?" Shinji preguntó mientras tenia la sensación de que ella quería decirle algo.  
"Eres tan dulce...no he visto esta parte de ti..." dijo antes de moverse un poco y besar su barbilla.  
"Entonces, todavía hay un montón de cosas que tienes que saber acerca de mí..." dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de colocar otro beso sobre su sien.  
"Sí..." respondió ella en voz baja, deteniéndose, como para pensar en que decirle. "Sólo..no me dejes, Shinji..."

Sostuvo su barbilla con dos dedos e inclinó su cabeza un poco para que pudieran verse a los ojos. "No te dejaré mientras me quieras a tu lado...eso es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Vamos aprender más sobre el otro y veremos adonde ira esta relación..."

Ella colocó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y hundió su cara en el pliegue del cuello de él antes de decir: "Me gustaría mucho..."

Shinji sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos. _"Es bueno oír eso..."_ pensó antes de sucumbir a dormir.

Sintiendo que su amante ya está dormido, satisfecho y contento, Momo también cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de la habitación, sin embargo, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche con una fuerte barrera de Kido, once personas conversaban en voz baja.

"A pagar gente" Funcionó!" Rangiku dijo con entusiasmo a Nanao, Kyouraku, Orihimem Ukitake, Love, Kensei, Rose, Renji, Byakuya y Toshiro.

"¿Por qué debemos pagar? Nosotros te ayudamos, sabes..." Dijo Renji con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía atado y luchaba con el capitán de la décima divisíón. Él y su propio capitán, Byakuya Kuchiki, han conseguido emborrachar al capitán de hielo e inmovilizarlo con un Bakudo antes de atarlo con una cuerda a su alrededor.

"Maldita sea! Quitame esto! MATSUMOTO!" Dijo Toshiro con un insulto.

"Oh, Cállate Taicho...Momo no es mas una muchacha... Es una mujer ahora y su modo demasiado protector de cuidar de ella no le ayuda en absoluto...tiene que hacer cosas por ella misma de vez en cuando..." dijo Rangiku irritada antes de mirar a Renji. "Y tú...hemos tenido una apuesta y tenias que pagar si mi plan funcionaba... funciono, por lo que deben pagar...todos ustedes..." añadió con aire de suficiente.

"Bien, bien..." Kyouraku dijo, él y todos los demás sacaron dinero de su bolso y se lo dieron a Rangiku que sonreía con avidez.

"Voy hablar con él sobre esto... él tiene que controlarse con el alcohol..." Rose sugirió.

"Pero ese bastardo Shinji..." Dijo Love, que consiguió la atención de los demás. "Ni si quiera se molestó en poner una barrera de protección alrededor para ocultar su reiatsu...ahora la mayoría de la gente sabe que él esta con Momo-chan..."

"Él pudo haberse olvidado simplemente..." Byakuya comentó.

"Sabiendo que es un hijo de puta...no me lo creo.." Dijo Kensei.

"Bueno ...algunos hombres son así, supongo...recuerdo que Kyouraku-sotaicho y Ukitake-taicho hicieron lo mismo..." comento Rangiku mientras los dos capitanes con sus esposas se miraban burlonamente. "Es como si Hirako quiere que todos sepan que Momo es su mujer".

* * *

 _ **Continuara ~~**_ ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia... TwT ...no me peguen... yo ya les avise que este capitulo contenía lemon y del fuerte... eweU El hollow de Shinji (y él) se salieron con la suya con Momo... xD me hubiera encantado verlo decir algo aquí, pero bueno... me quedare con las ganas xD pero creo que Hirako es un bastardo ... como lo dijo Love... XD

Tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, perdón :C... estuve indecisa con el titulo no sabia si ponerle "Haciéndola su mujer" o "Hacerla su mujer" xD al final me termine por decidir por la primera. (Dato curioso que a nadie le importara) XDDD

 **Bordebergia** **:** estoy muy segura que Toshiro se encargaría de él, de eso no cape ninguna duda jejeje... bueno de hecho yo también soy así, con mis amigos y hermanos también xD recuerdo que el ex de mi hermana la engaño en su cara en una fiesta, y una amiga y yo fuimos agarrar al chico y lo golpeamos todo ... ay que recuerdos xDU... Bueno, no hay problema entonces! creare una historia original Bya/Ran,.. lemon podría ser...ya que los dos son terriblemente sexys ewe... veo que tienen muchos fics! eso realmente me pone muy feliz! tengo un rato largo con que shippear ! x3 ... Tite, él lo tiene todo planeado se me hace, igual me lo mato a Gin y luego a Kira... :C esos dos personajes me gustaban..al igual que Yamamoto y Ulquiorra... :'C yo solo espero que no mate a mas personajes que quiero... T_T

Eso es bueno oírlo! mira yo termine cayendo con Hiramori del todo XDDDD jajajaja muchas gracias por leer y comentar ~ x3

 **Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por el review y leer! *_*b

 **Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por el review y leer! *_*b

Nos veremos en el siguiente! ~ bye bye!


	7. Todavía juntos

Me sorprende lo rápido que he terminado de traducirlo, fue una experiencia muy grata ewe ... alguien más le sorprendió el capitulo anterior? fue muy apasionante y eso que no acostumbro a leer historia lemon ewe... (pero me gustan) XDDDDD muchas cosas extrañas tiene esta historia por lo que veo e-e...pero a mi me gusta de todos modos

 **Datos**

Autor: Illustrado

FF Id: 4244241

Título del fic: Noticing

Título del capitulo: Still together...

* * *

 **NOTANDO**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Todavía juntos...**

Un año después...

"Por qué tenemos que abandonar la fiesta temprano, Taicho?" Momo le pregunto, mientras ella y Shinji caminaban lejos de los cuarteles del 3er escuadrón, ya que era el sitio donde festejaban el fin de año. Aunque ahora son parejas, Momo todavía lo llamaba capitán, especialmente cuando estaban en presencia de otras personas o hablaban de negocios de la Quinta división.

"Sólo sigueme..." Shinji respondió y continuó caminando.

Ellos caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegan a sus cuarteles. Momo estaba desconcertada pero ella lo siguió hasta que llegarón a la azotea de su oficina.

Shinji entonces se sentó en el techo tomando bocanadas de aire y junto a él, Momo se sentó, jadeando.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que coloridos fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo.

"Bueno, feliz año para ti, supongo...es hermoso, como siempre..." Dijo Momo sonriendo mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales.

"Si..." Shinji respondió, mientras sonrió también. "Un feliz año nuevo para ti también.."

Cuando Momo lo miró, se dio cuenta de que en realidad él no estaba mirando los fuegos artificiales si no más bien, la estaba mirando a ella fijamente. Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que ha pasado un año que habían decidido estar juntos. Él le sonrió también, pero por alguna razón, Momo sabia de que Shinji estaba nervioso por algo. Ella continuó observándolo, luego sonrió un poco antes de decir, "Shinji, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Shinji miró, sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "Niña estúpida... yo soy el hombre, sabes ...yo debería ser el que te proponga matrimonio..." Dijo antes de apartar la mirada malhumorado.

Momo rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Tus caminos reflejan tu edad, viejo...esa creencia es demasiado anticuada.."

"Lo que sea..." murmuró antes de sacar una pequeña caja en el bolsillo y luego abrirlo para revelar un anillo simple. Él luego retiro el anillo y coloco la caja dentro de su bolsillo antes de mirar a Momo que lo esta observando ahora en serio, esperando.

"Bueno...como acostumbran en algunos países del mundo real...siempre se espera que el hombre presente a su mujer un anillo antes de pedir su mano para el matrimonio. Así que...aquí.." dijo Shinji en voz baja mientras sacaba su mano derecha y luego colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. "No estaba seguro si te amaba. Pero ahora, se que realmente lo creo...te amo Momo...cásate conmigo" dijo suavemente mientras sostuvo su barbilla y la beso en su frente.

Lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, ella estaba feliz, no obstante. "Te amo Shinji...y si, me casaré contigo..." respondió ella con la voz temblorosa antes de enterrar su cara en su pecho mientra él la abrazó con fuerza.

"Cuando regresé a la Sociedad de Almas...no esperaba mucho más. El hecho era, que no tenia nada más que hacer entonces acepte la oferta de Yamamoto para convertirme en el capitán de la Quinta División. Entonces te conocí...una muchacha, traicionada y herida pero se esforzaba por luchar. Me dieron un reto, entonces... un desafío para ayudarte a estar de pie una vez más... entonces yo no sabia cuando empezó...pero pasó ...de repente, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti..." Dijo Shinji cuando tiró de Momo para sentarse en su regazo.

"Traté de luchar entonces... para superar mi tristeza de haber sido herida y traicionada, Pero era realmente difícil...entonces vino...yo no sabia que hacer... eras fuerte, sarcástico y a veces grosero...pero me alegro del cambio, realmente. Todo a mi alrededor era como caminar sobre cascaras de huevos. Tenia miedo de que me afectara... y su modo diferente de tratar conmigo me había ayudado mucho de alguna manera...no sabía cuando empezó tambinén ...pero de repente me había enamorado de usted...gracias Shinji. Gracias por todo..." Dijo en voz baja.

Shinji la besó en la sien antes de susurrar en su oído en tono de broma, "¿Podemos continuar esto en mi habitación?" pero incluso antes de que pueda responder Momo, él ya se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación.

En la fiesta, once personas estaban sentados en una mesa, comiendo y bebiendo felizmente.

"Hirako-Taicho y Momo se fueron temprano..." comentó Nanao.

"Bueno, esta es una ocasión especial para ellos por un motivo distinto, ¿recuerdas?" Rangiku contestó sonriendo.

"Si...ha sido un año, eh..." dijo Renji con una sonrisa también.

"Hnn..." Toshiro hizo un ruido mientras fruncía el ceño un poco.

"Taicho...ha sido un año, ya sabes! ¿No puedes dejar a los dos solos?...Hirako-Taicho se hará cargo de ella..." Dijo Rangiku mientras miraba a su capitán, que como Momo también ha crecido.

"Ni siquiera le dije nada..." respondió Toshiro.

"Sí...pero su cara esta mostrando lo que no está diciendo..." replicó Rangiku.

"Lo que sea.."

"Bueno, qué te parece?" dijo de repente Rangiku, cambiando de tema. "¿Creen ustedes que Hirako-Taicho se lo propondrá a ella esta noche?" -les preguntó mientras miraba a los otros que estaban en la mesa, que aparte de Nanao, Renji y Toshiro, tambien estaban Kyouraku, Ukitake, Orihime, Love, Rose, Kensei y Byakuya.

"Como podré saberlo?" pregunto Renji con indiferencia.

"Yo creo que lo hara..." dijo Rangiku antes de sonreír. "¿Quieren aportar en él?"

"Nah..." todo el mundo respondió.

~ **xXx** ~

* * *

Es el primer fic que leo de esta pareja y me gusto... esta historia es una de las causante de que empezara a shippear más con esta pareja. Creo que deberían tener más amor ellos dos, para mi se ven lindo juntos. Espero tener la suerte de que mas adelante más gente comiencen a publicar con ellos. Mientras tanto, yo seguíre shippeando por mi lado con ellos XDDDD

Gracias a mi amiga Rochii que me da una mano con las traducciones! Te quiero hermosha! y a Bordebergia por seguir este fic y comentarlo! ^^ Ah...y también a todos los que lo leyeron. Arigato! ^^

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto x3

 **Bye~bye~**


End file.
